


【天加】饭后运动

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 看到二十集的时候开始写的所以OOC注意！大概是个天道说“来我家给你做好吃的”结果吃了个午饭舔净嘴角酱汁的加贺美就被当成好吃的吃掉了的迷惑故事，在此提醒大家饭后运动注意安全（什





	【天加】饭后运动

加贺美新被天道总司掀翻在柔软的床铺上。

 

不知道又触及到天道哪根引发连锁反应的弦，加贺美新猝不及防地呻吟了声，茫茫然地望着上方由天道总司笼罩下的阴影，只来得及在对方一双灵活巧手席卷下护住自己贴身的黑背心——天道总司简直像是使出了给活虾去壳、或者处理什么蔬菜一样的手法，没三两下就把加贺美新剥得干干净净，倒衬得仅剩的那件十分直男审美的黑背心好像煮熟的鸡蛋上刻意留下的一层薄软白膜。

 

“天天天天道！你在干什么啊……”加贺美新甫一反应过来就见天道总司退远了点自上而下地仔细打量自己，还似乎很满意地轻轻点头，不由得毛骨悚然。那种眼神、该不会天道终于吃腻了凡间飞禽走兽，要对人肉下口了吧？要拿他做开胃菜吗？！

 

大概是他脸上的错愕过于明显，天道总司瞅着他挑了挑眉，再次伸出手。在加贺美新急急忙忙按住背心下摆以防他把自己剥得一丝不挂的同时，天道总司用食指指腹抹去加贺美新嘴角那点舔了许久都没成功舔净的酱汁，放回自己口中吮了一下——还不望抬眼冲加贺美新饶有兴味地微微一笑。

 

“——诶？”加贺美新发出短促的疑问音节，迷茫地接连眨眼，一瞬间觉得对方作为不会发光的“太阳”未免太耀眼了些。说起来天道果然很适合白衬衫，和他的脸也很配，不过他有知道怎么好好扣上衬衫的扣子吗……在淡金色的阳光中大大方方敞着三颗扣子、露出那样的笑容来，怎么看都很不妙吧？！心里的小人蹦哒着哇啊啊啊地尖叫，加贺美新下意识地别开眼不敢再看天道过于炫目的男色。于是他听到对方带着气音、被取悦似的的轻笑，天道总司挟着点柠檬味洗涤剂的清香再次俯下身来，在他脸颊落下轻吻。他被这样的吻烫得弹起身子挣扎起来，而天道总司早有预料地横过左臂锁在他胸前牢牢按住。

 

“加贺美……不想要的话就认真拒绝我。”天道总司难得地用了郑重的语气，并不给他余地，长手一勾已经拿到了床头的润滑剂，带了一手湿滑探入他两腿之间，没管他因为敏感触觉下意识的哆嗦，揉弄了几下紧闭的皱褶就把食指缓缓而坚定地送了进去。

 

“……什么，等等天道、这……”加贺美新被莫名其妙的云雾笼得越发深，惶惑地咬住下唇。怎么回事这种事情发展超出认知范围的奇怪感觉……好像天道洁白的大床变成了飘飘悠悠的云端，找不到一点实感，只能徒劳笨拙地扑腾手脚，所有加贺美新熟悉的日常都在这一分钟内脱轨分崩离析，规整的画作变成无数抽象扭曲的线条，纷乱地四处游走起来。他混乱的大脑试图从这一堆不合理中缕出合理的思绪，又习惯性地依赖本能的感触：和天道肌肤相贴很舒服，那温暖的坚实触感引得他不由自主地扭动着贴上去；天道接连落下的亲吻却像坠落的流星，烫得被吻过的肌肤像要着了火；从难以启齿部位传来的则是鲜明的异物感，紧窒的肠壁本能地排斥挤压，又被不容忽视地撑开，微凉的润滑液逐渐被手指和穴肉暖得温热，多余的液体在动作间被挤出穴口就有种微妙的失禁感，湿漉漉的腿根被风一吹带起冷意，激得他忍不住想夹紧双腿往后缩。

 

真奇怪啊……加贺美新的脑子似乎也被含着的那根手指搅得一塌糊涂，混混沌沌地听着身下细碎的水声和耳边天道规律的呼吸，思绪已经离体漫无边际地飘忽起来。天道在做什么，为什么是对我，刚才的话又是什么意思，为什么从刚才开始一切都匪夷所思得像做梦一样……他胡乱地想着，纠结得眉毛都不自觉拧到一起，推拒天道胸膛的动作也轻飘飘如浮萍之木。怎么回事，这也太奇怪了，就连天道也莫名其妙的……但是，天道……他的思绪忽然在这里打了个旋，终于找到答案恍然坚定起来——对于天道来说是没有什么“莫名其妙”的，不如说天道的存在本身就已经完全不合常理，所以在天道身边再怎么莫名的事发生也都不足为奇了，大概所有的异常都可以用一句话来解释——『因为是天道啊。』

 

这么一想，他就立刻觉得释然了。天道总司本身就是这世界上最难以理清的因果，不合常理也好匪夷所思也罢，一旦涉及到天道总司总能变成事实真理。天道是“因为天道总司，所以是天道总司”这种本身就自成道理的存在，只要天道想，大约一切都应该理所当然信手拈来，有什么做不到的？有什么好惊奇呢？

 

『因为是天道啊。』加贺美新这样想着，原本在云端飘飘悠悠的一颗心忽然安稳地沉了下来。他攀着天道总司的后背忘却挣扎，任天道总司顺利地又加了根手指进去，烙在颈侧胸前的吻也没那么烫了。逐渐习惯括约肌被拓开的异样感之后翻搅穴肉的啧啧水声明显了许多，挟裹着温吞的快感翻涌上来，加贺美新后知后觉地红了耳朵。啊啊，不管怎么说，现在这个样子，怎么看都是亲密过头了吧……难道天道要、要跟他做那个吗？

 

隐藏于柔软肠壁的敏感点被修长指尖按到的一刹那他猝不及防地叫了出来，被突然的危机感击中的加贺美新下意识地抱紧了天道总司温热的身躯，指甲陷进对方的后肩毫无自觉地扣紧。天道总司因他这自动羊入虎口的鲁直可爱从胸腔发出闷笑，哄小孩子似的拍了拍他圆滚的裸臀，侧过头牙尖轻磨他发烫的耳垂：“现在才知道害羞吗？心跳太快了啊加贺美。”

 

……这家伙果然就不知道怎么好好说话吧！加贺美新恼羞成怒地咬住他肩膀，报复性地夹紧了那些在他体内擅自开疆拓土的手指，含混不清地抱怨：“……会变成这样你以为是谁的错啊。”

 

又不是我想这样被抱的，他想，天道这个可恶的独裁者，为什么……为什么这家伙就不会脸红啊！在做这种事的时候说煞风景的话，会被立刻踢下床的吧！……虽然他倒不会那么做就是了。

 

“看来你相当有余裕啊，那我就不客气了。”天道总司扬了扬眉，确认他已经习惯了三根手指就抽身而退，捏了捏他已然翘起蹭着自己小腹的挺立作为奖赏。手指从有意绞紧的穴口抽出时不意外地带出“啵”一声响，肠液混合着润滑油被天道总司顺手涂在加贺美新紧绷的小腹留下一片淫靡水光，下意识往身下瞟了一眼的加贺美新顿时脸更红了。从没经历过这种R18亲密接触、连接吻都没什么经验的纯情处男咕咚吞咽着口水，做贼似的偷瞄着天道从容解开皮带放出的那根看起来威势十足的性器，纵然对要发生的事已经有了初步认知还是无法避免地心虚不安起来：“不是……那个、我说，呃……天、天道，这个……真的能行吗？”

 

被这副怂样逗乐的天道总司好笑地扫他一眼，看得加贺美新下意识夹紧了流水的后穴心脏砰砰直跳起来。放心，不会让你受伤的。他敷衍过笨蛋加贺美没道理的不安，把对方的腿摆成大开的M型搭在身侧，我说过了吧，真的不想要就认真拒绝我，这样是没用的。

 

实际行动永远是消除犹疑最有力的手段，天道总司笃信着这一点，他也正是这么做的。加贺美新望进他眼底，便被那一泓沉稳澄澈的湖安抚下来。反正总是会下意识信赖天道，加贺美新咬着下唇，在天道总司挺腰进入的同时指尖在他衬衫上抓出褶皱。

 

真家伙跟手指总是有区别的，天道总司抬手抚去加贺美新额头渗出的细汗，等紧咬着他的穴肉放松了些许就低声宣告“我要进去了”，随即便在加贺美来得及喝止前整根没入，撞开层叠缠裹的肉壁轻声喟叹。擦过前列腺的猛烈快感刺激得加贺美新眼眶发红，他没忍住叫了一声，无措地绷紧大腿夹住了天道总司的腰——如果不是天道总司对加贺美新的德性足够熟悉，知道他只是下意识地寻求安全感，一定会以为他这用含着泪花的双眼可怜兮兮地瞅着他、双腿紧缠住他腰不放的行为是某种欲求不满的勾引。真是十足的笨蛋啊……又偏偏要命地诱惑而不自知，天道总司没来由地想要叹气，最终还是靠着一点太阳对凡人的怜悯，克制住了立刻在湿热紧致的甬道中肆虐的冲动，托住了加贺美新的腰低声哄他放松。

 

“呜不行……太、做不到的吧！”加贺美新被那一下顶得魂飞天外，一口气噎在喉咙几乎无法呼吸，在眼神涣散的一瞬甚至体会到了窒息的痛苦。他胸口剧烈起伏以汲取更多氧气，皱着眉眼圈发红地瞪向身上的天道表达控诉。没有痉挛已经算很努力克制了，他哪有熟练到知道怎么放松啊！

 

“深呼吸，把嘴张开。”要料理的对象比蟹壳还紧闭得顽固坚硬，天道总司只好屈尊加以详尽的指导，骨节分明的手指抚过加贺美新肌肉结实的大腿细细揉捏，然后环住他身前勃起的欲望套弄，侧首寻着他微微嘟起的唇瓣安抚性地轻吻啃吮。优秀的厨师必须拥有出色的技巧和过人的耐心，天道总司在心里为加贺美新饱满弹韧的大腿肌肉手感赞叹一声，满意地感受到对方紧绷僵硬的身体在轻柔舒适的安抚下逐渐变得温顺柔软。估摸着穴口已经箍得不那么紧了，他试探着小幅度抽动起来，立刻被加贺美新扒紧了后背作为回应——终于能好好呼吸了么，看来是没什么问题了，天道总司轻舒一口气，放心地品尝起精心准备的正餐。霸道的侵略者长驱直入攻城略地，本不是用于承欢的甬道被撑得火热，性器碾过层叠肉壁激起汹涌的快感浪潮，加贺美新恍觉自己好似在浪尖颠簸起伏，被天道牢牢桎梏在掌中的同时也被高高抛起、再重重落下在浪潮中跌得粉碎。他在这样超荷的快感中被身体濒于失控的惶恐击中，不由得紧张地攥紧了天道肩膀，浑身发软地喘息着发出闷哼，顾不得陷入皮肉的指甲是否留下了发红的血痕。在性事里这点微不足道的疼痛只是增添情趣的佐料，天道总司横下一条心抵着湿软内壁来回研磨，非要把他细细操开调教得熟软不可。这倒也不是什么难事，凭着前戏时的大概印象，他没费多少工夫就找到了那作为快感开关的腺体所在，按住加贺美新下意识扑腾起来的腿专心进攻那一点。想着第一次用后面做只靠前列腺高潮似乎不太人道，天道总司还自认体贴地圈着他性器根部上下套弄，拇指指腹绕着敏感头部轻轻打圈按揉，细致地抹晕顶端小孔吐出的清液。在汹涌快感中压抑不住呻吟欲望的加贺美新很快盈了满眼的泪眼眶发红，勉强咬住手背梗着脖子支支吾吾地抱怨：“你别……唔呃、太激烈了啊……轻点啊混蛋！”

 

这样意乱情迷的感触实在太过陌生，何况是被那个天道如此狎弄，层叠的快感一浪接着一浪冲击理智，维持自尊的矜持克制在最原始的感官刺激下岌岌可危。战斗之神选中的青年足够坚韧勇毅，不会畏惧硝烟与铁血，却抵御不了这样叫人无所适从绵密入骨的快感。不行、这样下去……这样下去的话……他的思绪在情欲的海洋里混混沌沌地飘荡，紧绷的身躯在无处可逃的快感侵袭下发热颤抖。会不由自主地、全部暴露出来的……潜意识里隐藏着的、不为人知又呼之欲出。他难耐又茫然地仰起头望着纯白的天花板，小腹紧绷手指用力揪起天道总司的衬衫，大脑空白着闷哼一声在灭顶的浪潮里射了出来。

 

“加贺美。”天道总司忽然低唤。

 

“……嗯？”加贺美新下意识地应声抬脸看他，迷茫地眨了眨眼，盈满眼眶的生理性泪水随之滚落。这神态使他看起来无辜而纯情，像某种柔软可爱的毛绒绒小兽。天道总司垂下眼睫凝视着他胸腹间那一片耀眼的白浊，刚刚加贺美新由于角度问题弄脏了自己的背心时他就停下了抽送的动作，像在思考着什么一般意味深长地笑了笑——从翘起的嘴角来看，总归是感到满意的。

 

“不喜欢我的节奏就自己来如何？”天道总司挂着微笑揽住他的腰一把捞起，保持下半身相连让他变成跪坐在自己膝盖两侧的姿势，好整以暇地撸了把他身前半软的阴茎又去揉捏下方的囊袋。年轻力壮的身体总是精力充沛，在天道总司手指的触碰下泄过一次的欲望很快又挺立起来。天道总司抬头抛去一个高深莫测的眼神，幽深的目光里含着玩味的挑衅，那看似人畜无害的笑容落在加贺美新眼里，被锁定的目标不由自主地遍体生寒。

 

“好了，自己动吧。”万恶的独裁暴君下达命令，而后抬手捏了捏他被汗浸湿的后颈，顺着线条流畅的脊骨一路缓缓向下抚摸，最终啪的一巴掌拍在浑圆结实的臀瓣上。

 

加贺美新猛地一震——一半是因为这一拍让他感觉屁股里含着的阴茎又小幅度擦到了那该死的腺体，还处于高潮余韵的敏感肠肉下意识绞紧，一半是因为对方的话语和表情实在太有冲击力。他不敢置信地睁大眼看向平静地用眼神示意他动作的天道总司，委屈又惶惑地低头瞅现在的境况。由于重力的原因天道总司那根硬热的阴茎被肠壁吞得更深，无时无刻不在昭显鲜明的存在感，而他自己的性器被天道总司虚虚圈在手中，因为兴奋和不满足缓缓渗出清液，滴在天道的衬衫上晕出湿痕。看到这样的画面，加贺美新的脸不自在地升温发烫，赌气似的移开视线。凭什么天道就一直这么游刃有余啊……他忍不住在心里抱怨，知道已经到了这时候扭扭捏捏的没有任何用处，就此畏缩也太不像个男人，压在心底的不满火焰又冒出来熊熊招摇。不平的胜负欲汹涌涨起压过羞耻心，被天道抚摸过的肌肤表面还残留着电流流窜般的酥痒触感，加贺美新头脑一热咬牙脱掉被汗水浸透又沾染上精液的背心丢下床，本着一不做二不休绝对不要被天道看扁的念头两手按上天道总司的肩膀，抬起腰在甬道内只剩性器头部时再沉腰吞下整根，似乎察觉到某种微妙的矜持悲壮地破碎湮灭在紧密相贴的火热里。

 

“……唔，哈啊……嗯……”

反正做都做了，加贺美新脸颊蒸腾着热气，自暴自弃地咬着牙加快节奏摆腰上下吞吐天道总司的阴茎，豁出脸皮去尽量命令身体享受和天道做爱的现实。清楚感知到自己被一寸一寸地拓开楔入身体深处，敏感的肉壁被撑满勾勒出天道性器的形状，缓慢擦过前列腺激起的一阵阵快感让他绷紧大腿战栗不已，难以自抑地咬住下唇克制那些甜蜜的粗重喘息。天道的形状，天道的温度，天道凝视自己的幽黑眼瞳，天道随着自己动作粗重起来的呼吸，天道微微上弯的嘴角，天道扶在自己后腰掌心温热的手……全部都如此鲜明地印入脑海，肠道深处火热的软肉被蹭得酸软发痒，加贺美新舔了舔唇在愈发升温的空气里咕咚咽下口腔分泌的津液润泽焦渴的喉咙，汗水顺着滚动的喉结滑落消逝踪迹。随热气蒸腾起某种不安的躁动，他几乎是在迫切渴求一个能平复心头邪火的吻——恰如沙漠中的旅人渴求绿洲，他盯着对方形状优美的薄唇，深深为此所困，无意识地微微张开嘴唇泄出湿热吐息。

 

这家伙总是这么有趣，行天之道的男人眼角含笑，从善如流地揽紧倾身挨近的加贺美新，坦然迎上那双不自觉凑上来的唇瓣回以足够热切到融化铮铮铁骨的深吻。舌与舌交织、纠缠、掠夺，他们在细碎的水声里共享彼此肺部的空气和灼热津液，唇舌缠绵得难解难分，不厌其烦地啃咬吮吸，任火焰和电流激起灵魂交融般的颤栗。紧贴的唇分开时嫣红舌尖勾连出半透明的细丝，把气氛烘托出点昏昏然的意味，谁也不知道是会先熔化在炽热的空气里还是先溺毙于快感的浪潮。加贺美新在这个吻里头昏脑胀，仿佛浑身力气都被抽走，发烫的尾椎骨酸软难言。

 

也许这本来就不存在胜负，他茫茫然地任神思恍惚，天道总司贴在他腰上的手也并没用力，只是虚虚圈出一个在太阳怀抱中的范围，纵容地任他在其中上下起伏掀起波浪，如同潮涨潮落，终究归于平静。加贺美新皱着眉低哼，酸软的肠肉烫得像燃起了一簇不灭的火，痒意往更深处蔓延，他不得其法地用浸透了情欲的滑腻内壁去磨蹭同样烫人的肉刃，反而产生了一种饮鸩止渴的错觉更加焦躁起来。还不行，总是差点什么……他抬高了腰去寻自己藏在肉壁后的敏感腺体，坐下去直顶那一点，不自觉地攥紧了搭在天道身上的拳头浑身冒汗。生理性快感迸发在脑海炸成烟花的同时身体内部深处却还在疯狂叫嚣着不满足，盘旋的热和空虚交织难耐得叫人发疯，加贺美新难受地拧眉，低低的哼吟浸透了欲求不满的难耐几乎能拧出水来，为痒意所困的尾音捻得极细而上扬，汗津津的大腿紧绷因脱力而打颤。他感觉自己一半被过于灼人的热熔化成一滩铁水，一半像断了线的风筝无所凭依，分明是在被过量却不满足的快感折磨。最终他喘着气瘫坐在天道总司身上，不由得露出了不甘又挫败的表情，压低的发颤嗓音掺入些许软绵绵的哭腔：“……天道……呃啊……唔、不行了……”

 

也许加贺美自己全无自觉，但这种情况怎么看都是实打实地在撒娇啊……就像呜呜地蹭着主人摇尾乞怜想得到玩具吃食的小狗。天道总司好笑地摸摸他微微汗湿又倔强地直棱棱支着的短发，有些硬，但并不像看上去那么扎手，跟主人一样看似强硬耿直其实稍稍接触就能发现内在不设防的柔软温顺——看起来普通家常但其实难得的美味可口、完全无害的品种。他敛唇吻上加贺美新被泪水浸得发红的眼角，抽出深埋的性器稍一用力就抱着怀里的人压倒下去，重新陷入蓬松云朵般的床铺。后者在背部撞上床时下意识地一声惊呼，随即被天道总司堵住唇再次掠去理智。炽热的唇舌搅弄一番后逐渐下移，吮去加贺美新下颌将落未落的汗滴，又顺着侧颈滑至锁骨，轻啃一口游移到胸前挺立的乳尖，细细舔去覆在麦色肌肤的薄汗。牙尖过处酥麻微痒，加贺美新闷哼一声拱起上身胸口随着加重的呼吸起伏不定，两手攥紧了床单扯出褶皱，又被天道总司的手钻入指缝变为十指相扣压在枕侧，是个控制欲十足又透出缠绵意味的姿势，掌心相贴将彼此温度熨得暧昧。

 

“加贺美，换个姿势看看吧。”把加贺美新光裸的胸口舔得一片湿漉漉之后，天道总司好像终于满意了似的支起身，用一如往常从容冷静的语气下达宣告，同时完全不在乎回应地给加贺美新翻了个面，一把捞起他发软的腰摆成跪趴的姿势，用膝盖往两边分开他下意识合拢的大腿。加贺美新啊了一声发懵地趴在枕头上扭头看他，湿润的眼睛黑亮水雾迷蒙一副任人施为的样子，引得天道总司忍不住倾身凑过去轻啄他眼睫，一双手摁低他耸起的两肩沿流畅有致的蝴蝶骨滑至窄腰用力握紧。

 

再度吞下粗长肉刃的软穴堪称温顺，食髓知味的肠肉自发地层叠吸附过来，谄媚地讨好能带来无上快感的侵入者，天道总司没费什么力气就捅到了深处，挺腰毫不犹豫地抽送起来。加贺美新拔高了音调发出耽于快感的呻吟，尾音在空气中簌簌发颤。情欲翻腾的迅猛巨浪迭起托着他冲向绝高处，像一叶小舟那样在浪尖不由自主地飘摇震颤起来，加贺美新无所凭依地浑身酥软，两手攥紧了皱巴巴的床单发出濒死小兽似的哀哀呜咽。天道总司低头衔住他汗津津的后颈，埋进他汗湿的黑发里嗅吸弥散在空气中的海盐气息，抬手覆上他绷紧的手背仗着自己长手长脚把他身体严丝合缝地嵌进怀里，没有什么拥抱能比这样的肌肤相亲更紧密难分。

 

一起去吧，加贺美。天道总司在他耳边轻声诱哄，引着他的右手握住前端勃发的欲望，交叠的手掌覆着已经射过一次的器官配合身后的顶弄来回撸动。太过了，太热了，过载的快感烧灼理智，加贺美新难以自制地哭叫着摇头缩在天道的怀抱里簌簌发抖，在被天道总司抵着甬道深处射精的同时再次不堪重负地泄了出来，把身下洁白的床单染得乱七八糟。他狼狈地喘息着，潮红的脸被眼泪浸得一塌糊涂，凌乱得比床单好不到哪去。天道总司轻叹着把他翻过来，拿下他遮住双眼的手，动作堪称温柔地拭去他眼角的泪痕：“哭得真难看啊，加贺美。”

 

“……天，道……”加贺美新望着他的脸，被泪水糊得迷蒙发红的双眼眨了眨，丢脸地吸了吸鼻子，嗓音还带着涩涩的哭腔：“天道……我……”

 

天道总司弯着眼角笑起来，低头用嘴唇截住了他将要倾泻而出的话语，细细嚼碎在唇齿间含入舌尖，将他真诚的火热和试探的疑问一同咽下。

 

“我们不是朋友，你早就明白了吧。”

 

“嗯……”被顺毛安抚得服帖的加贺美新温顺地应了声，乖乖地伸手回揽他的背脊。他们以相拥而眠的姿势并躺在床上，共同经历激情热度平复后的片刻温存。

 

“——天道！”快要在过于安心的氛围中昏昏睡去的加贺美新忽然睁眼，惊恐地弹坐起身瞪向天道总司的下半身——那鲜明的触感，刚才硬邦邦地顶着他大腿内侧的分明是……

 

被点名的罪魁祸首倒是丝毫没有干了不厚道事的愧疚之心，天道总司坦然地“哦”了一声，仿佛再正经不过地迎上加贺美新控诉的眼神：“毕竟只射了一次而已，会产生反应不是很正常的么？这是你的魅力啊，为此感到自豪吧加贺美。”

 

在加贺美新来得及挣扎着爬下床之前，天道总司一把按住他手腕扯回自己身边，凑在他耳畔低声下达通告：“再来一次吧，战神。临阵脱逃可非大将所为。”

 

·

 

加贺美新趴在被天道总司整理一新的床上，揪着被角用嘶哑低沉的嗓音发出控诉。

 

“天道，你真是……世界上最恶劣的家伙。”

 

“啊。”

 

“……下次再也不要来你家了！”

 

“嗯哼，多谢款待。晚饭想吃什么？”

 

“……豆腐和味增汤。”

 

“好。”


End file.
